Total War GOT: King's Landing Early
by CreativeLiterature
Summary: Sixth in the series. By sieging the capital with use of a cheat, our five friends have the upper hand in demanding marriage rites and access to land throughout all Westeros. But who will prosper despite this seeming advantage over the throne?


In this simulation, Adam, Clara, Max, Grace and Zoe would be given 200 men apiece and land in force as a combined alliance through Blackwater Bay upon the shores of King's Landing. They would not have 'special abilities' and would have to fare for themselves.

* * *

 **PART I - CONSOLIDATION**

1 Clara

Clara went first and led the army of 1000 with Max, Grace, Zoe and Adam by their side. Rhaegar rode out of King's Landing to meet them in open battle.

"He's cute," Grace commented, for he looked like Thor.

"He's dead," Clara decided. "Fire!"

Clara's archers fired as Rhaegar rode forth. Max led the vanguard, smashing into Rhaegar's army with his battleaxe. Adam was cloaked in silver armor with filigree, waiting on Clara's orders. Grace's horses rode round as did Zoe, a three-pronged pincer attack to catch Rhaegar in the behind. Adam remained behind to protect Clara's forces.

In the aftermath of the battle, Rhaegar had been killed and all 200 Targaryen forces had been routed.

"Aw," Grace commented. "He was more prettier than even Loras."

"Shut up," Clara quipped as she rode into King's Landing. "He was the enemy."

Slaying town guards left and right, Clara dismounted her horse followed by Max, Adam, Zoe and Grace into the throne room, where Aerys rose but an arrow fired by Clara struck him in the leg. Viserys drew a dagger and ran for Clara, but Zoe threw a throwing knife and he fell where he lay. Daenerys shrieked and clutched the barbs of the Iron Throne, huddled behind it.

"Come out," Clara ordered. "We won't hurt you."

"Yeah," Max's eyes glinted. "I want to marry her."

"You can't marry her, dick," Clara scoffed. "We have to make alliances to shore up Westeros. Besides, she's the enemy. She can be your whore if you want."

Clara dragged Daenerys out from behind the Iron Throne where she refused to budge. She tossed her in the direction of her soldiers. "Lock her up."

"Yes, my lady," they bowed and hurried off towards the Red Keep dungeons.

"Who should be king? Or queen?" Grace's face alighted on the others.

"Not me," Zoe chewed her lip.

"I will," Max leapt to sat on the Iron Throne.

"No," Clara turned to Adam. "Cocka should be king."

"OK, Clara," Adam sat the Iron Throne. "This is fun."

"I'm gonna fuck Daenerys," Max headed off towards the Red Keep.

"Wait," Clara ordered. "Adam, you should write to all the Houses and tell them to bow down to the new king."

"OK," Adam nodded, taking notes.

"I want the Starks at court," Clara declared. "I want you to legitimise Jon so I can marry him."

"Sure, Clara," Adam agreed.

2 Max

Max spent his seed in Daenerys then retired to his chambers.

3 Grace

Grace skipped around King's Landing, escorted by her guards. Though the city reeked of sewage, there were many beautiful sights to see.

4 Zoe

Zoe set up a spy network within King's Landing, increasing the field of vision from which she could see from King's Landing. She could see Storm's End inhabited by Renly Baratheon and Dragonstone occupied by Stannis Baratheon.

5 Adam

Adam wrote to the Boltons, Starks, Tullys, Tyrells, both Baratheon brothers, Freys, Arryns, Martells and Greyjoys. He wanted peace so he invited the great Houses and families of Westeros to court so that they might come to an alliance. All Houses were required to bring their entire families to court, army optional.

6 BOLTON

Roose was surprised that King's Landing had been taken in one turn. He and Ramsay with 50 men from the Dreadfort moved to just before White Harbor and ended his turn.

7 STARK

Eddard was glad he could make an honorable peace. He moved to just before Moat Cailin and ended his turn.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister did not like this one bit. Still, he needed to make peace. He rode with Jaime, Cersei, Tyrion and Ser Gregor Clegane, with all 200 of his forces and left Kevan and Genna at the Rock, marching down the goldroad and ended his turn.

9 TULLY

Edmure left the Blackfish in charge and arrived at Harrenhal, a festering place with 50 men and ended his turn.

10 TYRELL

"So Renly will not be King," Margaery said to Olenna.

"No," Olenna replied. "We must treat with King Adam."

Lady Olenna, Lord Mace, Ser Loras and Lady Margaery with 50 men to Bitterbridge and ended her turn.

11 RENLY

Renly rode from Storm's End to just beyond Bronzegate and ended his turn.

12 STANNIS

Stannis sailed with Selyse, Shireen, Davos and Melisandre from Dragonstone into Blackwater Bay and ended his turn.

13 FREY

Walder Frey sent Stevron Frey with 50 of his armies from the Twins to Fairmarket and ended his turn.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn, Lysa and Robert rode with 50 of his men from the Eyrie to just before Gulltown and ended his turn.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn with Ellaria and the Sand Snakes sailed from Dorne to the Stepstones and ended his turn.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys was locked in her chamber day and night. She was given special appointments, but guards patrolled back and forth in the halls and were posted on her door.

17 GREYJOY

Balon sent Theon and Asha as his envoys with 50 men to land at Seagard and ended his turn.

1 Clara

"I want to marry Jon," Clara replied. "I want you to legitimise him."

2 Max

"I want Margaery," Max grinned. "She can be my little concubine with Daenerys."

"Ew," Clara replied.

3 Grace

"I want to marry Ser Loras and have his babies," Grace giggled.

4 Zoe

Zoe began collecting gold for a Faceless Man from across the sea in Essos.

6 BOLTON

Roose moved from just beyond White Harbor to Greywater Watch.

7 STARK

Ned rode from just before Moat Cailin to near the Twins.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin marched further down the goldroad, two thirds of the way towards King's Landing and ended his turn.

"You will marry the king," Tywin told Cersei curtly, as he rode up to her wheelhouse. "You will plant whatever false lies in their heads so they will not join with other Houses."

9 TULLY

Edmure moved from Harrenhal, glad to get out of the stinking pit to just before King's Landing.

10 TYRELL

Olenna moved her army from Bitterbridge to just before King's Landing.

11 RENLY

Renly was the first to arrive at King's Landing. He bowed before Adam on the Iron Throne.

"Thank you, Lord Renly," Adam said. "You are welcome here at court."

12 STANNIS

Stannis docked at the harbor of King's Landing, ushered into his palatial rooms as were Selyse, Melisandre, Davos and Shireen. But first, Stannis bent the knee to his king.

"Thank you, Lord Stannis. You may rise," Adam said.

"Your Grace," Stannis clenched his jaw.

13 FREY

Stevron Frey rode from Fairmarket to just before Harrenhal.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn took to the seas and sailed past Claw Isle.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed past the Stepstones and past Shipbreaker Bay.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys was pregnant. She hesitated to bring it up before Max.

"A baby? Sweet," Max grinned. "If it's a boy, called it Diablo. If it's a girl, Maria."

"Yes, my lord," Daenerys uttered, fearful for the life of her child. Would he or she be a bastard Targaryen and would her baby be killed?

17 GREYJOY

Theon moved from Seagard to Fairmarket.

6 BOLTON

Roose moved from Greywater Watch to Seagard.

7 STARK

Ned Stark passed through the Twins and arrived at Oldstones.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister rode through the streets of King's Landing, his armor the very best as he dismounted his horse. Beside him stood Ser Jaime Lannister, the picture of Prince Charming as he climbed the steps into the castle. The two of them entered the throne room, where both bent the knee.

"Your Grace," Tywin uttered. "I would like to introduce my son Ser Jaime," who smirked, "my daughter Cersei" who simpered, "and my son, Tyrion," Tyrion offered a curt little bow. "Might we speak in your chambers?"

"Once everyone has arrived," Adam ordered. "You may go to your rooms."

9 TULLY

Edmure and the Blackfish arrived in King's Landing.

10 TYRELL

Mace bowed before the Iron Throne where Adam sat, as did Ser Loras. "Your Grace, it is good to meet you at last. Might I introduce my son Loras and daughter Margaery?"

Max's eyes followed Margaery with every step. She was every bit as pretty and demure as in the show. Loras was a sight, what a catch. Grace giggled while Renly offered a slim smile in response to Loras' sly glance up in the gallery.

11 RENLY

"The war is not over yet," Renly lay in bed with Loras, in hidden apartments so that none might find them. "The Lannisters still pose a threat."

"Relax," Loras smiled. "Lady Grace's been coming to my door often lately. She wants to, get this, 'hang out'."

"She's forward, that one," Renly chuckled. "You could make a match there."

"I could," Loras lingered his lips on Renly once more.

12 STANNIS

Stannis and Melisandre watched as Tywin Lannister walked the halls of King's Landing. Jaime walked like he owned the place already while Cersei was having her designs on what she would do once she was queen. Tyrion drunk his weight in ale and was frequently found stupendously drunk in the hay bales.

"We must do something," Stannis grit his teeth.

13 FREY

Stevron Frey rode from just before Harrenhal to just before King's Landing.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn sailed from Claw Isle into the Gullet.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed from Shipbreaker Bay into Massey's Hook.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys stepped forward with her baby, introducing him to the court.

"His name," Daenerys said tremulously. "His name is Diablo Davison."

"A half-Targaryen in the capital," Tywin muttered to himself.

"There is power in king's blood," Melisandre turned to Stannis. "If we can wrest the baby from his control, the Lord of Light wills it that whomsoever you speak shall be dead within the fortnight."

"Shut it, woman," Stannis clenched his jaw but knew it to be true.

17 GREYJOY

Theon rode from Fairmarket to near Harrenhal.

1 Clara

"Where's Jon?" Clara asked, bored.

"I have received a raven, my lady," spoke the maester. "They are in Oldstones by now."

"Oh," Clara walked off. "Let me know when he comes."

2 Max

"Hey, Margaery," Max knocked on her door.

"Lord Max?" Olenna appeared at the door. "Whatever can I help you with?"

"I'm here to see Margaery," Max grinned.

"My lord?" Margaery turned at the precipice, brown hair and floaty blue gown. Max inhaled her scent as he entered.

"Can I get you anything? Privacy?" Olenna mused.

"No, grandmama, we're fine," Margaery smiled, left alone in the chambers with Max. She poured him wine. "So, Lord Max. Tell me why we are speaking."

"Well, I want to marry you," Max grinned devilishly.

"Do you?" Margaery pretended to be surprised. "First I was betrothed to Renly Baratheon, now you offer an alliance. This is all so much to take in. Of course, I thought you were to marry Daenerys Targaryen."

"No," Max scowled. "I want you."

"Lord Max," Margaery smiled. "I would need to be assured a place at court by your side. My father will need to be on the small council."

"Yeah, sure," Max agreed.

5 Adam

"Your Grace," Tywin Lannister knocked on the door. "Might I enter?"

"Please," Adam beckoned to the seat opposite with the view of King's Landing out the window. "How may I help?"

"I can offer you a great many things," Tywin began. "First, as Hand of the King I am invaluable to the crown. We Lannisters are the richest House in all of Westeros."

"That is true," Adam nodded.

"Second, I would wed my daughter Cersei to you," Tywin stared at Adam, not one to back down. "Third, my son Jaime to wed your sister Lady Grace. He is an elite swordsman and would take very good care of her back in Casterly Rock. Third, my son Tyrion to be master of coin."

"You offer a lot, Lord Tywin," Adam nodded. "I have noticed Cersei and she is very beautiful. Tyrion would make a good master of coin and you a great Hand. I cannot speak for Grace, as she chooses who she will wed."

"Very well," Tywin mused. "I will leave you to think the matter over. Your Grace."

6 BOLTON

Roose moved from Seagard to Fairmarket.

7 STARK

Ned moved from Oldstones to opposite the fork in the Trident.

8 LANNISTER

"He said yes," Tywin replied.

"Good," Cersei drunk her wine. "Is Jaime still to marry Lady Grace?"

Jaime glanced at Tywin, whose green eyes were flinty. "She is being courted by Loras Tyrell. You must stop the match at once. Once all the Houses have arrived everything will be set in stone."

13 FREY

Stevron Frey rode into King's Landing.

"My apologies, Your Grace," Stevron bowed before the court. "My father is infirm and unable to make the trip."

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn sailed from the Gullet into King's Landing.

"Your Grace," Jon Arryn bowed feebly.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed into King's Landing. His type was distasteful to the Lannisters and a few others.

"Your Grace," Oberyn bowed to the court, as did Ellaria and the Sand Snakes. He would keep a close eye on everyone at court.

16 TARGARYEN

Diablo was half-Davison, half-Targaryen. Daenerys thought of spiriting him across the sea but he was under armed guard like herself, yet he had freedom she had not known. Inch by inch she was allowed to walk outside her rooms, yet not interact with the members of the court. As Diablo was Max's first son, he was taught swordsmanship and archery and horseback though he was but a wee lad.

17 GREYJOY

Theon rode from near Harrenhal to just before King's Landing.

2 Max

"Hey, cocka," Max swaggered one day. "I want to marry Margaery but she wants her father on the small council and Loras to be Kingsguard."

3 Grace

"Hello, little dove," Cersei smiled at Grace one day.

"Hello," Grace beamed back, in all innocence.

"I have heard tales you have been courting Ser Loras," Cersei's wine sloshed in her goblet. "Such a feat. He is surely the most handsome man in the Seven Kingdoms, younger than he is even than my brother Jaime."

"He's cute," Grace admitted, nodding over her sewing.

"And such a waste," Cersei echoed. "For Loras to waste his talents on men."

"Is Loras gay?" Grace turned around.

"You hadn't heard?" Cersei was all innocence, taking a sip of her wine.

4 Zoe

Zoe had amassed enough gold, from the villager's taxes and gifts of obeisance from the Houses to hire a Faceless Man at court. Jaqen arrived shortly after, indistinguishable from the lesser lords and ladies as he could take any identity. His goal was to protect the five of them from harm and punish the perpetrator as necessary.

6 BOLTON

Roose moved from Fairmarket to Harrenhal.

7 STARK

Ned Stark moved from the fork of the Trident to just before King's Landing.

10 TYRELL

"Grace has stopped replying to my letters," Loras considered to Margaery. "I think the Lannisters got to her."

"Let me," Margaery assured him. "I'll get the truth out of her."

16 TARGARYEN

Diablo Davison was now a teenager. He learned more intellectual arts and was like his uncle Rhaegar, loyal to his mother with the cunning of his father. A true Targaryen to be feared.

"Mother, why does Father not acknowledge me in court?" Diablo asked one day.

"You were born a bastard, my love," Daenerys wept as she stroked his hair. "He will not acknowledge us. Certainly not a Targaryen. He cannot be seen to be pushing a rebellion. Besides, he will be married soon and whomsoever his wife is will want us out of sight."

Daenerys knew the truth, that if the rumours were true, Max would wed Margaery Tyrell and his proud-faced babes would ensnare his love and she and Diablo would be lost to the wind.

17 GREYJOY

Theon and Asha arrived in King's Landing. They wore the ironborn armor of their people as both bowed before the Iron Throne.

"My father was unable to make the trip," Theon apologised, liking greatly the southern ladies who populated the court. Asha didn't think many men here were strong enough for her tastes.

3 Grace

"Hi, Margaery," Grace sniffed one day.

"Lady Grace," Margaery took a seat. "My brother Loras tells me you do not write to him anymore."

"Um, well he's gay, isn't he?" Grace asked tremulously.

Margaery offered a warm smile. "Who told you that?"

"Cersei Lannister," Grace replied without guile.

Margaery squeezed Grace's wrist. "You know Lord Tywin hopes to marry you to his son, Jaime."

"Yeah," Grace nodded. "I like Loras, though. But she said he likes Renly. I don't want to come between the two of them."

"How sweet," Margaery held her close in a hug. "Loras talks about you all the time. I do not know how men cope during war, without the comfort of a woman. Certainly Loras has gone to some lengths to remain sane, as has Renly. It happens," Margaery smiled. "Yet when men come home, it is to their wife, who holds a child in their arms that they hold true."

"Yeah," Grace added doubtfully, scratching her nose. "I have to think about it."

6 BOLTON

Roose Bolton arrived at court with his son Ramsay Snow. Both bowed before the throne.

7 STARK

Ned Stark arrived at court. He bowed before the throne, as did all his family: Catelyn, Robb, Sansa, Arya, Bran and Rickon. Jon was loitering in the gallery as he was a bastard.

16 TARGARYEN

Diablo Davison was now a grown man. He was handsome certainly and loyal to his mother. But he saw in the high lords playing their game of thrones sheer disdain. He was welcome at court but played no part now that Margaery Tyrell had her claws in his father who had grown bored of late.

1 Clara

"Hello, Ned," Clara rose when Eddard was ushered into her quarters. Servants poured them wine and served platters then fled.

"Lady Clara," Eddard took a seat. "Thank you for seeing me."

"Are you looking for alliances?" Clara sipped the tart wine.

"I am," Eddard replied. "It would be good to see my sons and daughters married."

"I want to join House Stark," Clara told him. "Can I marry Jon?"

"Jon?" Eddard was surprised. "But he - "

"I don't care if he's a bastard. Adam will legitimise him," Clara replied through unblinking eyes.

"Well, I thought Robb was the better choice, but very well," Eddard raised his goblet. "Jon it shall be, my lady."

3 Grace

"Greetings," Jaime found Grace in the gardens. His blonde hair was perfect and golden armor shimmered in the sunlight.

"Oh, hi," replied Grace, startled.

"You are a very pretty girl," Jaime observed. "I should like very much to show you Casterly Rock. You would wear the finest gowns, eat the finest food and drink and sleep warmly for all your days. All your heart's desires would be content."

Grace knew Casterly Rock to be full of gold while Highgarden was beautiful. Jaime was gorgeous, but sarcastic; while Loras was handsome, but effete. She did want to please Margaery, but if she married Loras, she would need to move away from the capital and to Highgarden. Plus he was gay.

"Do you like me?" Grace asked nervously. She didn't like being used as a pawn.

"Of course," Jaime knelt before her. "You are a sweet girl."

Jaime saw it in her eyes that she did not need to be purchased and only married for love. He took a step back.

"My… apologies," Jaime was suddenly shamefaced. He stormed off, angry at his father, while Grace still sat there stunned.

5 Adam

"Thank you everyone, for being here," Adam spoke as he stood before the Iron Throne to all the great families and Houses of Westeros. "You will hear my deliberations on appointments by the end of day. I'm sure all of you have pressing matters in your own lands to attend to; I do not wish to take you away from that."

6 BOLTON

"Your Grace," Roose began. "Allow me to be Warden of the North. I have Ramsay as my agent to bring in corrupt double siders. None shall escape my justice."

7 STARK

"Your Grace," Eddard began. "Lady Clara has requested to marry my son, Jon Snow. I would ask that you legitimise him. This is a strange request, I know; however, stranger still that she did not choose my firstborn to secure greater ties."

"Yes, it shall be done," Adam replied.

"I would like to wed my daughter Sansa to you, Your Grace," Eddard said. "Sansa is young but she is excited to come to court. She is a sweet girl and I know she will be taken care of."

8 LANNISTER

"My daughter Cersei to wed you and become queen," Tywin told him in no uncertain terms. "I have the strongest force in the westerlands. Your sister is considering a marriage to my son Jaime."

9 TULLY

"Lady Zoe," Edmure bowed. "An honor."

10 TYRELL

"Will you marry me?" Loras asked Grace.

"I don't know," Grace glanced away. "Not this time."

11 RENLY

"She said no," Loras lay in bed with Renly, not wholly dejected.

15 MARTELL

"Lady Zoe," Oberyn smirked. "I sense you are the person to come to when there is a problem that cannot be resolved by conventional manners.

"What do you want?" Zoe demanded.

"I want to marry you," Oberyn took her hand.

"You don't even know me," Zoe took her hand back.

"This is a time of war, my lady," Oberyn replied. "There is not the time to get to know one another."

"True," Zoe admitted.

16 TARGARYEN

"We should leave, Mother," Diablo's deep voice boomed. "We should take a ship across the sea."

"No," Daenerys trembled. "He will find us."

17 GREYJOY

"Your Grace," Theon said. "I speak on behalf of my father. He would like the Iron Isles independent from Westeros. In exchange he offers half the Iron Fleet which would be led by Asha to act as the Crown's naval force. I would be master of ships."

* * *

 **PART II - RULE**

1 Clara

Clara held hands with Jon in the sept as newly legitimised, he placed the robe around her shoulders. He kissed her and the two were pronounced man and wife.

2 Max

Max made the same promise. He stood in the sept, as Margaery proudly smiled at Olenna and was roundly kissed and goosed by Max.

3 Grace

Grace married Ser Jaime in the sept. Loras watched with bruised pride as Jaime placed the cloak round Grace's shoulders. He kissed her and she felt that he had come to see her as a person, not a bargaining chip, no matter what his father felt.

4 Zoe

Zoe married Lord Oberyn, but refused to return to Sunspear. Her work was here to ensure the crown was not taken.

"Very well," Oberyn smirked.

Zoe was named master of whisperers.

5 Adam

Adam married Roslin Frey who became queen.

6 BOLTON

Roose had not been named Warden in the North. He would be returning north without a bride, for him or his bastard son Ramsay.

7 STARK

Eddard was named Hand of the King. He offered to marry Sansa to Loras which the Tyrells accepted. Arya he married to Jon Arryn's son Robert. Bran he married to Stannis' daughter, Shireen. He offered Robb to marry Cersei Lannister, to which Tywin was purple with rage. At length he accepted knowing he had to play the long game.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin was named master of coin but refused the post on account of his daughter not being accepted as queen.

Jaime spent the night in Grace's quarters. He took her with care, knowing her to be a virgin and finding her sweet in her solace.

Cersei was outraged that the king would not accept her. She would later learn it was due to that he did not believe she could come to truly love him. Instead, her father proposed she wed Robb Stark.

"Unbelievable," Cersei cursed. "You want me to freeze in Winterfell?"

"You will be the Lady of Winterfell, after Catelyn Stark," Tywin advised. "This secures the north for us. Any children you bear will be heirs to the Stark name."

Tywin wed his son Tyrion to Fat Walda Frey, who was not pleased but went along with it.

9 TULLY

Edmure was named Lord Paramount of the Trident since Walder Frey already had the honor of being father to the king.

10 TYRELL

Mace was named master of coin in Lord Tywin's stead. Loras was appointed as Lord Commander of the Kingsguard and wed to Sansa Stark, oddly incongruent. Margaery was wed to Max.

12 STANNIS

Stannis was named master of laws. His daughter Shireen was betrothed to Eddard's son, Bran.

13 FREY

Walder Frey was overjoyed that Roslin should be named queen and Stevron was ecstatic to have shared the news with his father by raven. Roslin with her brown hair and gap teeth was still pretty, not knowing all the courtesies as a shy and humble maiden but beloved all the same.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn wed his boy Robert to Eddard's daughter Arya.

15 MARTELL

Lord Oberyn intended to return to Dorne to see to his people, but not before he was sure Zoe was pregnant.

16 TARGARYEN

"We must leave," Diablo urged. "Or you must. For your own safety. Margaery Tyrell will have you killed."

"No," Daenerys shook her head, unable to believe it. "I must… believe… "

17 GREYJOY

Theon was named master of ships while Asha would command half of the Iron Fleet that would sail under the Crown's banner. The Iron Isles were declared independent of the Seven Kingdoms, making Balon Greyjoy King of the Iron Isles and Theon his heir.

1 Clara

Clara rode north with Jon as his wife.

2 Max

Max got Margaery pregnant. He remained in the capital to bolster the crown's forces.

3 Grace

Grace joined Tywin Lannister's party so she might reach Casterly Rock.

4 Zoe

Zoe was pregnant with Oberyn's child.

5 Adam

Adam oversaw the small council, which consisted of Eddard Stark as Hand, Stannis master of laws, Theon master of ships, Mace master of coin, Zoe master of whisperers and Loras Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

6 BOLTON

Roose headed north, surely never to return.

"But Father," Ramsay argued. "I can kill the king."

"Then you would be dead and my head and lands would be forfeit for I have no heir," Roose replied. "Besides, Roslin Frey would be queen in his place. We must be patient.

7 STARK

Eddard and Catelyn remained in the capital for he was Hand of the King. Robb set north with his bride Cersei, traveling with Jon and Clara Stark. Sansa remained in the capital as Loras' wife as would Bran who was betrothed to Shireen Baratheon, while Arya would head to the Eyrie as Robert Arryn's betrothed. Rickon would stay with Catelyn in the capital.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin Lannister returned to Casterly Rock. With Jaime marrying Grace, if Roslin Frey produced no heirs, the Iron Throne would pass to Grace as queen whose children would be Lannisters. Cersei was stubborn about leaving for the north. Tywin sent Tyrion in Stevron Frey's party to live at the Twins and get married to Fat Walda.

9 TULLY

Edmure and the Blackfish set off for Riverrun.

10 TYRELL

Olenna returned to Highgarden, while the others remained in King's Landing. Margaery gave birth to a boy Max named Crabcake, who was odd and jittery and liked to read at loud volumes.

11 RENLY

Renly returned to Storm's End.

12 STANNIS

Stannis ensured Bran and Shireen spent time together as they were to be married once of age.

13 FREY

Roslin Sark tried to be a good queen though she did not know how. Fat Walda's dimples puckered when she smiled, finding Tyrion attractive.

14 ARRYN

Jon Arryn rode for the Eyrie, taking Arya with him for she would marry Robert.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn sailed for Dorne. Zoe had been firm that he would have to be committed and so he gave up his life of debauchery for her. Ellaria insisted she would never know, but Oberyn knew she was the master of whisperers for a reason.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys could not marry suitors or leave the capital. Max spent more time with Diablo than he did his trueborn son Crabcake.

17 GREYJOY

Theon stayed in the capital while Asha oversaw the half of the Iron Fleet that was delivered by Victarion into the crown's hands. She declined Max's offer for a roll in the sack. Theon hoped to make a marriage alliance but to these southron ladies he was less than ideal in their eyes.

1 Clara

Clara gave birth to Jon's child. He wanted to name him Ben so she agreed. She didn't mind living in Winterfell, where it was cold and she had to wear furs often, but underneath were hot springs which kept it warm in the winter.

Winterfell had 50 Stark forces + 200 Greenall Forces = 250.

2 Max

Max knighted his son Ser Diablo and appointed him to the Kingsguard with Adam's permission, for there were no wars to be won. Diablo served under Ser Loras who was Lord Commander of the Kingsguard.

3 Grace

Grace liked Casterly Rock. It was really pretty. Tywin didn't speak to her much, but Jaime was a model husband when he wasn't groomed for command by his father. She gave birth to a daughter and named her Sophie Lannister.

4 Zoe

Zoe gave birth to Oberyn's son, naming him Vincent.

5 Adam

Adam noted that Roslin was not yet pregnant and wondered if he had made a mistake by not marrying Sansa Stark or even Cersei Lannister. He thought to gain further support by wedding a Frey, since Clara had already married a (legitimised) Stark and Grace had married the heir of Casterly Rock.

King's Landing had 200 Sark Forces + 200 Davison forces + 200 Axiath forces + 50 Stark forces + 50 Tyrell + 50 Stannis + 50 Frey + 50 Greyjoy = 850 Crown Forces.

6 BOLTON

Roose had worked out that should Adam die without an heir, the crown would pass to Grace Lannister. By all accounts she would leave the ruling to her husband. Jaime would surely elect Tywin to be his Hand which would put Bolton in a position to be on the map once again. He sent a raven to Tywin Lannister.

The Dreadfort had 100 forces.

7 STARK

Ned was proud to see Robb as Lord of Winterfell, glad to secure a Lannister alliance that would not see Cersei on the throne, that Sansa had married into the Tyrells, Arya going north with Robert Arryn and Bran to remain in the capital, betrothed to Shireen Baratheon.

8 LANNISTER

Tywin received the raven from his rookery. With Cersei complaining of the cold in Winterfell and Tyrion of the damp accommodations in the riverlands he could quite frankly care less. He had married Jaime to the king's sister which put him in a unique position.

Casterly Rock had 200 Lannister Forces + 200 Page forces = 400.

Tywin paid for a Faceless Man from across the sea. He had more than enough gold.

5 Adam

"I am sorry, lord husband," Roslin wept.

"It's OK," Adam placed a comforting hand on her shoulder. "There's no rush."

Adam retreated to his chambers, where he slept separate from his wife.

13 FREY

"Pardons, Ser Loras," Roslin stood at the door to Adam's chambers. "I would see my husband."

"Your Grace," Loras rapped on the door. "The Queen is here to see you."

Quizzical, Loras nodded as Diablo kicked the door down. Adam lay sleeping on his bed, yet he did not breathe. He was dead.

"No!" Roslin began to cry.

1 Clara

"My lady," Maester Luwin apologised. "Pardons for interrupting your fast."

"It's alright," Clara sat the high table beside Jon Stark. "What is it?"

2 Max

"What?" Max was furious. "He's dead?"

3 Grace

"My lady," Jaime bowed at the door, interrupting Grace's sewing. "There's been a raven from King's Landing."

"Oh, really?" Grace got up, easing herself.

"It's about your brother," Jaime sounded destitute. "He's been killed in his sleep."

4 Zoe

"No," Zoe refused to believe it. "I have the best spy network there is. How could you let this happen?"

Loras, Diablo and the members of the Kingsguard stood shamefaced.

"Does this mean Roslin is Queen?" Zoe turned to the grand maester.

"Pardons, lady, no it does not," Pycelle coughed. "In fact, since King Adam died without an heir, the Iron Throne passes by law to his sister, Grace Lannister."

7 STARK

"What does this mean, Father?" Sansa asked Eddard.

* * *

 **PART III - OVERTHROW**

8 LANNISTER

Tywin rode with pomp and circumstance, Jaime and Grace in his entourage as he rode from Casterly Rock to King's Landing. Grace was presented before the court who all knelt or bowed or curtsied as she sat upon the Iron Throne, looking ill at ease.

"Um, Jaime can be king," Grace hopped off the seat and Jaime took her place.

"All hail King Jaime Lannister," Grand Maester Pycelle declared.

"Long may he live," echoed Tywin Lannister.

In the royal apartments, Tywin stood at the balcony while Jaime considered the marital bed he and Grace would share, but for the small problem of her brother having died in it.

"You will make me Hand of the King," Tywin decided. "Ned Stark can return to Winterfell."

"Is that wise, Father? Ned Stark has served faithfully, and - "

"Wise?" Tywin peered. "Wise would have been Adam accepting Cersei as Queen and me as Hand. Now we are at an impasse. The Lannisters must stake their claim on the throne. You should count yourself lucky you married a wallflower who would have you serve in her stead."

"She's not a wallflower," Jaime argued.

"You have a daughter by her," Tywin replied. "You will now sire a son to carry on the family name."

Under his father's command, Jaime replaced Eddard with Tywin for Hand of the King, Stannis with Eddard for master of laws and Theon with Stannis for master of ships. Theon was given leave to return to the Iron Isles as King now that Balon Greyjoy had died of natural causes while Asha commanded half the Iron Fleet while Davos commanded the royal navy.

13 FREY

Roslin returned to the Twins too distraught to cope. Walder was angry that he longer had a royal relative in the crown.

17 GREYJOY

Theon was amicable to return to the Iron Isles as King of his own rock heap.

3 Grace

Sophie was strong willed unlike her mother who now was pliant and weak.

8 LANNISTER

"Father," Jaime began.

"Yes?" Tywin glanced up from where he was busy running the kingdom.

"I need to know," Jaime hesitated. "Did you hire the Faceless Man?"

Tywin leaned back in his seat. "What an idiotic question."

"I was perfectly happy in Casterly Rock, you know," Jaime added. "I didn't sign up to be king."

"You could've refused," Tywin was full of mirth. "Now that it is you on the throne, it is your family line that is royal. If you give up the Iron Throne, by rights it will be Tyrion's."

"That would have been better," Jaime admitted. "But if it would have been better if Adam was not killed in his sleep."

"Keep your voice down," Tywin warned. "Even here spies are listening for us to make a false move."

"You have made my wife very unhappy indeed," Jaime noted sourly. "She has lost her brother. All she has is me and Grace."

"She is the Queen," Tywin pointed out. "She is not required to be happy."

"They think we did it," Jaime added.

"Neither Lord Max nor Lady Zoe will attack us," Tywin assured. "They will be branded usurpers. We took the throne by right and we will hold it for generations. Start with a son."

3 Grace

"Grace," Jaime entered, sitting upon the royal bed which had been replaced since Adam's death.

"Are you OK?" Grace raced over with one hand on his shoulder.

"No," Jaime ran a hand over his unshaven stubble. "I'm not."

"What's wrong?" Grace asked.

He placed a warm hand on her knee. "It's my father. He wants us to have a son."

"I'm sure we will," Grace replied, trying to do period math in her head. "It's OK."

Jaime cupped her chin as he kissed her, glancing in her eyes. "You are sweet. Come here."

He held Sophie in his arms as the birds chirped out the window of King's Landing.

"Maybe we should leave King's Landing," Grace suggested.

Jaime chuckled. "And go where? The shadow of my father would follow me all my days."

"He doesn't have to know," Grace replied. "We can go back to Casterly Rock. He can rule."

"The throne would pass to my brother, Tyrion," Jaime said.

"So?" Grace opined. "Let's do it. Let's leave for Casterly Rock and Clara can rule."

"She would do that?" Jaime asked.

"Yeah, sure," Grace nodded, emboldened by the strategy. "I liked it better in Casterly Rock anyway."

"But your cousin and friends are here," Jaime trailed off.

"I love you," Grace held his face and kissed him. "Let's take Sophie and live a simple life."

"A simple life in Casterly Rock," Jaime chuckled. "I like the sound of that."

8 LANNISTER

Tywin was furious that Jaime had abdicated the Iron Throne. He and Grace rode for Casterly Rock to become Lord and Lady, not King and Queen. Now the line of succession would fall to Tyrion, who stuck in the Twins with his wife Walda.

"No," Tywin grit his teeth. It was time for his master plan.

When Adam had died his army had incorporated into the Crown, which Tywin as Hand now controlled, which gave him an army of 400.

Lord Max had sent half his force to Highgarden as merit, as had Lady Zoe. Half of Lord Eddard's forces were in Winterfell, same for Lord Mace with Highgarden and Stannis who had sent Selyse and Melisandre back to Dragonstone but kept Davos and Shireen here for Bran's sake. In total their forces were 350.

"I will not allow my wretched son to sit the Iron Throne. I will take his place. King Tywin of House Lannister, Lord of the Seven Kingdoms. Bow before your king," Tywin's eyes glinted as he sat the Iron Throne, for he had commanded all on the small council plus Lord Max.

"He's gonna kill us all!" Max yelled to his soldiers.

"I have more men than you combined," Tywin knew it to be true. "If you do not bow, I will kill you. If you choose to pay obeisance, I will take a hostage for your good behaviour."

"Tyrion is the true king," Eddard spoke up. Stannis nodded, teeth grit.

"This is no way a king should behave," Mace muttered.

"You're a bastard," Zoe spat.

"I will kneel," Mace went to one knee. Tywin nodded approvingly.

"Fuck you," Max tore on his father in law. "Kill Tywin!"

"No!" Zoe cried out.

Tywin's men shredded Max in seconds, taking Max in the rear with a spear. He gurgled blood and lay dying.

"Anyone else want to try anything?" Tywin declared. Ned went to one knee as did Zoe, but Stannis left the hall. His dying cries were shrieks on the wind.

"House Davison and Stannis Baratheon are no more," Tywin declared. "Their armies are forfeit and traitors unless they swear fealty to the crown."

Max and Stannis' army agreed to join the Lannisters. On Dragonstone, Melisandre was killed before she could escape and Selyse was taken prisoner for Shireen's sake. In Highgarden, the 50 Crown forces demanded Olenna be taken as a hostage and Mace had to comply. This made Tywin's total forces 650, 100 of which returned to King's Landing with hostages Selyse and Olenna.

"Asha Greyjoy will be named new master of ships," Tywin decided. Zoe offered Vincent as hostage, Eddard offered Sansa and Mace offered Margaery, now widowed.

"Your Grace, might I suggest marrying Lady Margaery?" Mace tremulously suggested. "You will need an heir."

"Yes," Tywin nodded and Margaery became queen. "I shall take Loras as hostage."

Loras was relieved of his Kingsguard post while Diablo was the only player character remaining on the Kingsguard. A half-Davison, half-Targaryen bastard, Tywin dismissed him at once and had him killed.

"Who shall be Hand of the King?" Eddard asked, not expecting to receive the position.

"My brother Kevan," Tywin announced, who rode from Casterly Rock to take the badge of honor.

* * *

 **PART IV - REVENGE**

4 Zoe

Zoe in her post of master of whisperers took a few soldiers with her to reach Daenerys' apartments. She slew the Crown guards posted there and helped Daenerys through the sewers.

"If Tywin finds out I'm dead," Zoe dragged the poor girl along. "Come _on_."

"Where are we going?" Dany asked hopelessly.

"You're going across the sea," Zoe urged. "He killed your son and you're going overseas to take the Iron Throne back."

"What?" Daenerys was shocked. "But what can I do?"

"I'm going to arrange it," Zoe pushed Daenerys out to sea. "You'll meet Illyrio Mopatis. Soon, you will come to free us of Tywin's rule."

1 Clara

"I'm going to war," Clara told Jon.

"No, my lady," Jon warned her. "He has my sister hostage, as well as from many powerful families including your godson Vincent. Margaery Tyrell has married Tywin Lannister and become queen. Neither my father nor Mace Tyrell nor Lady Zoe will attack. For a rebellion, we have 50 Stark forces, 200 Greenall, 200 Page in Casterly Rock, 100 Tully, 100 Renly, 100 Frey, 100 Arryn, 50 Axiath, 100 Greyjoy = 1000 forces. However, he will kill the hostages and kill the small council in the process. Zoe tells us Ser Gregor Clegane has ridden to Casterly Rock and took Lady Grace as hostage from Jaime's hands, so her men cannot act. Not only that, he has ordered hostages from each of the great families. Roose has sent Ramsay but as an agent in favour of the Lannisters who watches over the hostages in their cells. Edmure went himself and the Blackfish became clan leader. Renly rebelled but was quickly crushed. Frey sent Roslin. Jon Arryn sent Robert. Oberyn's is Zoe and his son."

"Damnit," Clara swore. "Then in three turns we lose 'cos Tywin's sitting the Iron Throne. He's taken hostages so no one will rebel and has enough men to kill all in the capital."

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys floated across the Narrow Sea to Essos. She had as much gold as she could carry, enough secreted from Zoe's machinations which Illyrio Mopatis would use to allow the Dothraki to come and offer an alliance.

She had lost her son and the man who would otherwise protect her. With Tywin on the warpath her future in Westeros was not safe. She arrived in Pentos, paid the magister and was sold to the Dothraki as the bride of the horselord Khal Drogo. In time she learned to please him with the help of her handmaids and during an assassination attempt which Tywin attempted but failed due to Zoe's interference, Khal Drogo swore to swim across the Narrow Sea and get revenge.

He loaded up ships bought with Magister Illyrio's gold and before long, the shores of Westeros came into view. Daenerys knew she had found true allies in these friends of Max's. The problem was, some were forced to fight on Tywin's side lest their family members be killed and she was sad they would die at the head of a Dothraki army.

4 Zoe

"None of us want to be here," Zoe spoke to the small council, consisting of Eddard, Asha and Mace. "The Dothraki army are coming with Daenerys at their head. She has lost her son and come for her revenge, to take back her throne."

"Did you orchestrate this?" Asha spoke out loud. "You are the mistress of whisperers."

"Listen," Zoe said grimly. "We have to refuse Tywin's command to participate in the battle to come."

"Margaery is queen! Loras is held hostage in King's Landing and Olenna in Highgarden!" Mace spouted. "I would lose them all!"

"Daenerys Targaryen will kill anyone who opposes her at this point. When she lands in force we will bend the knee and she will accept us, for we saved her life," Zoe insisted. "What say you?"

"Tywin took the throne when his son Tyrion was the rightful claimant," Eddard shook his head.

"Daenerys will take it by force, too. Who would you rather support? A Lannister or a Targaryen?" Zoe asked.

"What do Daenerys and Khal Drogo know of ruling?" Asha asked. "They rid us of a problem, yes; but what shape will the Seven Kingdoms be when we bow to horse lords?"

"We vote," Zoe was grim. "All those in favour?"

Soldiers burst in on the clandestine meeting. Mace rose, out of the whirling fracas that was Zoe, Eddard and Asha's blood spilled. It was Mace who had informed.

"Good work," Tywin spoke as his boots stepped in the bloodshed. "You shall be Hand of the King for your service. Kevan shall be master of coin."

"Your Grace, I fear," Mace puffed. "We are losing allies by the minute."

"The Targaryen girl and her Dothraki husband are the final stretch," Tywin stated firmly. "I shall call the banners. Any House who refuses the call, slit the throat of their hostage."

1 Clara

Clara had no hostage in King's Landing. Plus with her brother and Zoe dead she would remain in Winterfell with her troops.

3 Grace

Grace had no choice but to send her troops. Ser Gregor had her locked in a cell to which Jaime had no forces to wrest her out of his control.

6 BOLTON

Roose Bolton gladly sent his troops. He rode to King's Landing as new master of laws while Ramsay was legitimised for cutting the throats of hostages while their families wept.

7 STARK

Eddard was slain while Catelyn, Sansa and Rickon Stark were kept as hostages in King's Landing. Robb wept for his father while Cersei mocked him in her cups.

"Kill her," Clara looked maliciously to Cersei, suddenly hemmed in all sides by the superior Greenall forces at Winterfell. "He's killed my brother, my friend and probably my cousin, too."

8 LANNISTER

Tyrion had been overshadowed when his father wrested control of the Iron Throne from him.

9 TULLY

The Blackfish did not submit so easily. He knew Edmure's head would be on a pike before nightfall.

10 TYRELL

Margaery remained calm in the face of adversity by Tywin's side. Mace was now Hand of the King which put him in a unique position to run the kingdom. Since he had outed Zoe's clandestine rebellion, Tywin released Olenna but kept Loras as a hostage. Should the war be won he would then release Loras.

13 FREY

Frey did not mind if he lost Roslin for as a former queen she was all but useless. He couldn't even utilise Tyrion as a hostage for Tywin did not care for the Imp. Yet Frey was shrewd and sent his armies to King's Landing nonetheless.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn was furious his wife and son had been murdered.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys and Khal Drogo arrived on the shores of Westeros. It was them versus the armies of Tywin Lannister bolstered by forces from Houses Page, Bolton, Tyrell and Frey. It was a close battle until the reinforcements arrived to bolster the Dothraki forces. Clara led the reinforcements, alongside Robb Stark, Jon Snow, the Blackfish, Jon Arryn, Oberyn Martell and Theon Greyjoy. Tywin Lannister was obliterated.

Inside King's Landing, Ramsay had killed Catelyn, Sansa and Rickon for Robb's refusal and was promptly slaughtered by Stark soldiers. Word would come by raven that Jaime Lannister had attempted to free Grace but died in the attempt and she threw herself off the tower rather than face the prolonged torture at Gregor's hands prior to death.

Daenerys sat the Iron Throne where her father had once sat. It felt good. Khal Drogo stood beside her, her sun and stars, her king-consort.

1 Clara

"You bitch," Clara spat at Margaery.

"Your brother was dead," Margaery argued, in a cell in the Red Keep for Mace had been slaughtered. Loras and Olenna were under suspicion. "We - the Tyrells - needed to survive."

"Are you pregnant?" Clara asked. Margaery slowly nodded. "Loras is in charge of your clan now. Olenna died of a heart attack last night."

"No…" Margaery pondered.

"Loras is being put on the Queensguard. You can go to one of the Silent Sisters," Clara turned away.

For her part in the war, Clara was named Hand of the Queen. She was the closest ally to Zoe and did not appreciate Tywin's efforts and had ensured the reinforcements from other Houses would rally for Daenerys.

7 STARK

Robb Stark had sent Cersei's head to Tywin prior to the battle and now found himself without a wife. He married Jeyne Westerling and returned as Lord of Winterfell.

8 LANNISTER

With Tywin and Jaime dead, Tyrion was now clan leader of the Lannisters and Lord of Casterly Rock. He had been passed over for the Iron Throne from his father and had contributed no armies of his own to the battle, so Daenerys understood why he might feel he had a claim but also begrudge his father and not totally sympathise with his loss.

Daenerys granted him master of coin to prove himself and sent Khal Drogo to deal with Ser Gregor.

9 TULLY

The Blackfish was named Lord Paramount of the Riverlands.

10 TYRELL

Loras was made a member of the Queensguard. He understood his sister's motivations and even his father's, yet he swore an oath and was determined to uphold it.

13 FREY

For his insolence, Walder, Stevron Frey and all his armies were destroyed in the field by Dothraki. The Twins now granted free passage to common folk and noblemen alike. Fat Walda was the only Frey alive to inherit the title though the Blackfish minded it from time to time as Lord Paramount.

15 MARTELL

Oberyn was made master of whisperers.

17 GREYJOY

Theon Greyjoy was named master of ships.

16 TARGARYEN

Daenerys spent her time in the capital with ease. She gave birth to a half-Targaryen, half-Dothraki boy named Rhaego who was schooled in the arts of war and archery from horseback. Her Hand of the Queen Clara lorded it over the small councils and lords of the Seven Kingdoms when need be. Her small council consisted of master of coin Tyrion, master of ships Theon and master of whisperers Oberyn. Her Queensguard consisted of her Dothraki bloodriders with Drogo as her unofficial Lord Commander and Loras as one of them, with Clara's son Ben to be one once he grew up.

Daenerys smiled. At last she had come into her throne, with the help of allies from Westeros.

 **THE END**


End file.
